The Creampuff Classic
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: This is how you fall in love. Contains sugar rushes, truth or dare and a slumber party. BakuraxRyou...old school style.


A/N: Hm...since I've decided to type and post this, might as well add this to my list of fics I should continue some time around soon. Grr...ah well, this fic is actually quite promising...when I'm feeling up to writing that is.

...enjoy!xD

**The Creampuff Classic**

_**Chapter One**_

Bakura Ryou was walking home from school.

His day had come and gone as any of his other school days usually came and went. He woke up early, made breakfast for Bakura (because his yami had chosen to sleep in everyday since he had gotten his own body). He would then walk, bike or take the bus to Domino High, depending on the weather or what he felt like doing for the morning.

On the way to school, he would run into Yuugi because the boy lived nearby. Those instances were rare though, the tri-color haired gamer being early or tagging along with Jou, Honda and Anzu. Whom he usually met and accompanied him was Malik Ishtar.

The blonde Egyptian and his beloved evil yami were residing in an apartment along their block. Since they were in Japan on the prowl for the Millenium Items, might as well settle down and have a life.

Malik and Ryou had classes together, hung out after school if they felt like it or just simply went home together. Their journey would be somewhat perilous though, as Marik would jump out and ambush his hikari, irritating an already annoyed Bakura hence initiating another nasty brawl.

After which, Ryou would cook dinner, study then sleep unless he was bothered by his yami.

Today, however, felt different.

He had no companions in going to school that morning. He had walked there and now he was walking back. No one was with him either.

Taking advantage of his solitude, Ryou took one of his favorite detours that brought him down a stretch of quaint cafes, small pastry shops and candy stores. He didn't bother to buy anything (on account tat he wasn't very rich) and was simply content to sniff the air and smile.

The street was quiet. A few diners ate under the shelter of toffee-hued umbrellas. Some children here and there wre pressing their noses against the display window of a candy shop.

_Cute things,_ Ryou thought as he strolled along. His mind started to wonder if he ever did something similar to it when he was a child...

...until the display on his favorite bakery caught his eye.

Ryou did a double take, refusing to believe his senses. He stood on the middle of the cobbled road, frozen and staring, asking himself, making sure his mind was not playing tricks on him.

Creampuffs.

_Oba-Pan's_ was selling creampuffs...again...after so many years!

Oh, Ryou couldn't even remember when he had last held the chocolate-lathered, chewy-crusted, cream-bursting heaven between his teeth.

With an uncharacteristic squeal of absolute glee, the snowy-haired boy lost himself inside that bakery with the merry jinggle of its welcoming door chime.

- - - -

Marik was doing a pretty accurate imitation of a dejected Bakura in the kitchen of the house the latter and his hikari shared.

"My friend," declared the blonde. "You look like you have a bad case of indigestion."

'You don't say?' sounded like an amusing comeback but instead, the snow-haired yami shot his best mate a glare as mean as he could muster with his hand supporting his head.

"Is this love?" the Egyptian prompted. "Or has having your own body utterly bored you already? Poor Bikki...all cooped up in the house."

"I'm not a dog, Rik," Bakura half-snarled, half-muttered. "I can go out of the house any time I want to, thanks."

"Well if you have all the time you could ever want, what's taking you so long to shave that moron pharaoh's head and take over the world?" There was an evil smile in Marik's tone.

Bakura gave him a look. "It's because I go on silly little gimmicks with you almost everyday. "Besides," He sank back to being dejected. "...even if I'm dying to, Ryou wouldn't like it if I hurt the kid."

The platinum blonde man beamed. "So, it IS love!"

"Oh who asked you?!"

Marik did a mock pout, looking very much like the seven year old he really was, that neever failed to melt his friend's hardened exterior.

"What's wrong, Bikki?" he asked.

Bakura considered him for a moment before heaving a sigh. "I suppose it IS Ryou. He's been a bit bland lately..."

"Bland?" quoted the Egyptian with surprise. "You mean like wheat bran cereal?"

The snow-haired yami clicked his tongue in impatience but was still amused. "He's falling into routine and I don't feel it's right. It's like there's something missing."

He heard a knowing huff. "Emphatic now, are we?"

Bakura smirked. "Maybe I just miss the posh English accent."

"Yeah, you DO miss the posh English accent." Marik had stood up to get two cans of beer from the fridge.

The pale teen gratefully accepted when the blonde handed him one and popped open the can. "I could be waiting for some excitement from him," he said before taking a long drink.

"You're waiting for him?" His fellow yami laughed incredulously. "My Bik, need I remind you that if you are looking for in-bed action with a hikari such as yours, YOU have to be the initiator." He emphasized every syllable of the last word, pronouncing them in an exaggerated manner.

"Or I can wait for a miracle," Bakura continued. "Some speedin torpedo suddenly comes bursting through the door--"

BAM!

"Kura!"

A white blur rushed past Marik's vision at an incredible speed and before he knew what hit him, his best friend had been tackled to the kitchen floor by an...overly excited Ryou.

"Bakura! Bakura! Bakura!" he squealed excitedly, kneeling in front of him and bouncing on his happy bum.

"Y-yes?" the snow-haired yami answered warily, crawling away from sheer happiness with the aid of his Egyptian companion.

Ryou held up a pastry box, the beam plastered on his face brightening. Both alter egos took one look at the label and their eyes widened in horror.

"There's the excitement you've been waiting for, Bikki..." said Marik, edging away.

"The sugar rush is back..." answered Bakura, doing the same.

Ryou was completely oblivious to their apparent unease. He was in custard cloud nine. "Look Kura!" He enthusastically waved the box about. "_Oba Pan's_ is selling creampuffs again! Isn't that great? Oh I couldhave themafterschool, forbreakfastlunchanddinner! YuugiandMalikcouldknowaboutitandwe'dhaveacreampuffPARTY! Of courseit'dbeinKaiba'shousebecausehe'srich..."

**TBC**

A/N: Hm...I hope I find the will to continue this. ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
